Motors are used in downhole tools for a variety of reasons. Electric motors may be placed in a compensated oil bath environment. Sometimes, the motors have an inbuilt thermistor or temperature sensor other to track the motor temperature and thus its performance. Other times a thermistor can be placed close to the motor to monitor the motor temperature.